


The Resort

by liztrade



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liztrade/pseuds/liztrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between 'The Doctor Dances' and 'Boom Town', The Doctor, Rose, and Jack visit a 24th century resort to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Resort

“This,” Rose began as she laid her head back on the pool chair, “is very, very nice. Just what I needed, a day to relax.”

The Doctor grinned. “I'm glad you like it. The resorts on Earth in the 24th century were really fantastic. They paved the way for a new trend of holidays.”

“I can see why. The water is the perfect temperature, the food is to die for, the music is fun, and everybody's just so nice. I'm even getting some sun!” Rose sat up and looked at the Doctor. “Are you having fun? I know this is probably a bit dull for you.”

“Rose, I don't need to risk death to have fun,” argued the Doctor. “Quiet can be nice.”

“It's also nice to get you out of your jacket and jumper,” teased Rose.

“Hey!”

“There's nothing wrong with them. I'm just saying that you're actually pretty cut,” Rose said, motioning to the Doctor's chest.

“What would Jackie say if she knew you were flirting with a much older man?”

“Well, she's alright with us practically living together. However, I don't know how Mum will feel when I tell her that I'm now traveling with two men.” Rose shrugged. “I guess she doesn't need to find out for awhile.”

The Doctor chuckled. "If your mum acts like she did when she met me, I think she'll be fine. Though now that I think about it, Jack will probably act differently than I did."

Rose sat up. "Wait, what?"

There was a loud splash and shrieks of laughter were heard from the pool. Jack seemed to be the center of everyone's attention.

“He seems to be having fun,” Rose said, nodding to the Time Agent.

“And everybody around him is too,” added the Doctor. Jack was now climbing out of the pool, and his new friends were groaning with disapproval. “Or they were.”

“It's contagious, really. I don't know why, but I think we've been laughing more with Jack around.”

“Are we talking about me?” Jack asked, taking a towel from a basket.

“Yes, but only good things,” said Rose.

“Oh good. I'm having a lot of fun here! I've made a couple new friends, and I think I want to get to know them better.”

“Oi! We've talked about this,” said the Doctor, “You're not bringing them back to the TARDIS.”

“Doctor, you look good without the jumper,” Jack said with a wink.

“The flirting's not going to get you anywhere, but thank you.”

“So, who are you looking at?” Rose asked.

“I can't decide between that man over there,” Jack pointed across the pool, “or that woman there.” He pointed at the lifeguard.

“Why not both?” Rose suggested.

“Rose Tyler, this is why I like you so much.” Jack took her hand and kissed it lightly. Rose giggled as he walked away.

“Be careful!” she called.

“And stay in somebody's room, not the TARDIS!” The Doctor looked at Rose. “If he brings somebody back-”

“He won't.” Rose leaned back into her chair again. “You saved his life; Jack can't forget that. He's almost like our son the way we're fussing over him.”

“I don't think it's common for most men to flirt with both of his parents.”

Rose grinned. “I guess that's true, but he is from the 51st century.” The song ended and people clapped around them. “So, where do you want to go next?”

“I don't know, we've got all the time in the world.”

Rose squeezed the Doctor's hand. “Forever.”

The Doctor smiled. “Forever.”


End file.
